Talk:Eli-Clare Relationship/@comment-2227733-20130927175440/@comment-6272714-20131007064219
^ Eli is NOTHING like Edward Cullen. I seriously don't think you understand Eli at all, based on your comments of him. I'm also questioning whether you understand bipolar disorder/depression, which is exactly what Eli was suffering through back in season 10/11. He had a hard time trusting her and he became obsessive because he was still going through the grief of losing Julia. He was terrified of losing Clare, too. He never had intentions of abusing her, hell no. He did put a mental strain on Clare, but it wasn't out of abuse, it was out of his OWN issues that he didn't recognize at the time. And as for manipulation, when Clare yelled at Eli in the hospital, "You're manipulating me!" Eli quickly replies, "I wasn't!" He wasn't ''intentionally ''trying to hurt her. Crashing his hearse, to him, was a desperate move not to lose her and go through that familiar pain of losing a loved one, once again. What happened back in seasons 10 and 11 weren't anyone's fault; he was sick and Clare couldn't help him. Edward Cullen doesn't have any mental disorders. Edward is just the way he is because that's HIM. Eli is NOT his disorder. The way he acted back when he was manic-depressive and undiagnosed was not who he really is. He. Was. Sick. With your logic, Cam is a masochist who enjoys pain and self-defeat. Smh. As for Clare being like Bella, NO. Clare is a strong, self-respecting girl who is INDEPENDENT and doesn't need validation from anyone. She is FAR from a Mary Sue. Frankly, I don't think you understand Clare, either. Even stemming back to seasons 9 and 10, Clare was always complex. Especially in season 10. Between falling in love for the first time, her parent's divorce and her outlash, Eli bringing her out of her comfort zone, dealing with Fitz and a manic-depressive boyfriend, her character development skyrocketed. Clare has so many sides to her: she's empathic and understanding, caring, loyal; she's also conservative and intelligent; she's unpredictable when in distress and she can be dramatic and selfish; she's an open-minded Christian; she's sensible yet in distress she's impulsive; she is a TON of things. There are FAR too many sides of Clare for her to be labeled as a Mary Sue. As for Clare dumping Eli in the hospital, I was mad at her, too. I understand that she was only 15 and didn't know how to help him, but he clearly was terrified of losing her after Julia. His fear was so extreme it took over him damn near completely; he even hoarded objects because he was so scared something bad would happen to someone he loved. He needed so much help, evidently, and for Clare to make his biggest fear come true after she knew he was fearing it, was wrong. She wasn't wrong for wanting to leave him; I know Clare was scared of him, but she should have considered his mental state more than she did. If she had told him she wanted a break, and that she would not consider getting back together until he got the help he needed, things would have went differently, guaranteed. Bullfrog should've been there heaps more, too, but that's another topic. Also, please don't call Clare Clurr. Clurr is usually used to describe her melodramatic, annoying side that we haven't really seen since season 11. I understand that you hate Clare and Eli, but tbh you seemingly hate any popular character, anyone who isn't Riley. If you're going to hate on a character, at least have a solid, accurate perception of who they are. I TOTALLY understand your hate towards Drew, but not Eli and Clare.